


I Have Two Words For You

by Chaz_1789



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, just a scribble that's been hanging around forever, marvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaz_1789/pseuds/Chaz_1789
Summary: This has been hanging around for eons, the title is a quote from 1x02. Marvey is a thing of tense beauty.





	I Have Two Words For You

Harvey was avoiding him. He was still seeing him every day, sure, but he was avoiding him. They had almost kissed. Frickin' _almost_ , and he was acting like Mike was gonna explode any second. But despite his avoidance, Harvey couldn't seem to keep his eyes to himself when he thought Mike wasn't looking. Mike could practically feel the burning holes being blazed in his back when they were working late or they were at a meeting. Or even getting damn bagels!

They almost kissed again. It was a Friday evening. Long, hard case, big win, celebratory whiskey, a dim office. And _still_ it was an almost. As soon as Mike leaned in to close those final few centimeters Harvey turned away and took a drink. This was getting ridiculous.

But Mike kept his mouth shut. Harvey wasn't saying a word, so Mike wouldn't say a word.

They were in the middle of a nasty discrimination suit, both sides standing to lose a lot, and yet again any normal person would've been home by the hour they were still in Harvey's glass office. Mike felt he'd done all he could do, and so handed a stack of papers to Harvey. He'd made an important addition to the top of the stack and he could sense from the texture of the silence when Harvey had read it. He was Harvard educated, he'd be able to understand it.

A simple A4 piece of paper containing two words.

  
_Do it._

  
Several weeks passed and it seemed like Harvey hadn't got the message. For a Harvard alum he was being pretty damn thick. Especially since the heavy looks had now ratcheted up from hot to scorching. Why couldn't he just let it happen? Okay, dumb question for a genius to ask, there were codes of conduct and ethical land mines and all, but those reasons were made invalid by the mere fact that Harvey had employed him with no law degree! They applied to other people, not them. And Mike was getting pretty damn tired of going to bed every night thinking of Harvey and waking up every morning frustrated as all Hell, stiffer than the Pope's hat! He just...couldn't take it anymore– no, inaccurate, he _wanted_ to take it but Harvey wasn't giving it.

Tuesday was busy, but Mike's super computer brain could only concentrate on one thing. He spent all day focusing on just two words and, come quitting time, he'd been less than efficient in his work. Still, he marched right into Harvey's office to deliver the fruits of his labour.

He stormed in, stood before the sleek desk and slammed down a folded sheet of paper. He'd been working all day, and this is what he'd come up with. Harvey unfolded the paper almost apprehensively, seemingly afraid of what it might say. But it was a pretty clear message.

  
_Fuck me._

  
For the first time in his life Harvey Specter seemed rendered speechless, which was a good sign Mike supposed. Another good sign was the shade of pink creeping up over his collar as he stared Mike down, and Mike wasnt dropping his eyes, not for one godamn second. Harvey's jaw clenched, unclenched, clenched again –and Mike was getting a bit lost in the dimples that caused– when his resolve finally, _finally_ cracked.

"Bathroom. _Now_."

It had been punched out through gritted teeth and Harvey then whirled out of his chair and down the hall without a look back. Mike smirked to himself before turning on his heel and motoring along the corridor in Harvey's wake.

  
Hell. Yes.


End file.
